


4. 你上司不想让你知道的事

by lady_ray



Category: hozuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	4. 你上司不想让你知道的事

4\. 你上司不想让你知道的事

鬼灯洗好澡出来的时候见白泽穿着一身丝质的白色睡衣，坐在床沿看着鬼灯缓缓走近。  
白泽把鬼灯拉到身边，伸出双手环着鬼灯的腰，鬼灯没有作出任何回应，连个疑问的单音都没有。

“恶鬼，生气了？”  
“⋯⋯没有。”

呿，果然在生气。白泽心想他们虽然滚床单的时间不过最近一两年的事情，但他跟鬼灯在学生时代就认识，结下了一屁股债，到现在他都对这个债主的心思慎密非常。  
所谓床头吵床尾和，白泽抬眼见到鬼灯一脸黑，便低头用脸颊蹭了蹭小鬼灯，真是鬼的金棒，还没硬就这么粗⋯⋯

“我们不熟不是吗？”

鬼灯用修长好看的手遮住了他的重点部位，隔开他的鼠蹊与白泽的脸，白泽由下往上瞪了鬼灯一眼。  
小心眼！小气鬼！果然是在记恨这个！  
手上的动作是停下了，白泽狡猾的一笑，张开艳红的嘴，含住了鬼灯的指尖，都说十指连心。

“是啊，我们⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯不熟。”

说完白泽的手都已经舔到了敏感的指缝间，舔着鬼灯食指与中指连结处，再把鬼灯食指跟中指一起含入嘴里吞吐。  
鬼灯危险的眯起眼，下一秒就用食指跟中指掐住了白泽肆虐的舌头，白泽这下疼也喊不出，只能发出呜噎。

“您只是学生时代来过就记得这么清楚？”  
“唔⋯⋯唔唔⋯⋯”

鬼灯把白泽往床上一推，白泽向后倒去，鬼灯一手拉下白泽的丝质睡裤，抽出他已经被含的足够湿润的手指，抚上白泽的两股之间。  
早就已经被开发过无数次的小穴很快就吞入了鬼灯的两只手指，里头还贪婪地缠绕着，白泽趁机会攀上了鬼灯，搬正鬼灯那傲娇的脸，把嘴唇贴了上去。  
鬼灯抽出自己的手指，把炙热的硬物贴在白泽一开一阖的穴口抵着，白泽难耐的发出呻吟，扭了扭屁股。

“淫兽。”

说完鬼灯就一操到底，白泽发出了惊呼，眼角被逼出疼痛的泪水，差点喘不过气来，他后方紧紧缴着鬼灯的东西，发出连续舒爽的低喘。  
鬼灯见白泽爽到眼角带着泪花，也哼了一声抽出半截他的东西，两人连在一起的地方早就湿得不像话，鬼灯手臂用力，把白泽转了一百八十度。  
一边还被插着一边转动，白泽瞠大双眼，阴茎兴奋地流出大量的前液，手跟头部坠落于柔软的床铺里，这下白泽的前端又随着后面的抽插有一下没一下的蹭在床单上。  
只是随着后面浅浅的抽插了几十下，白泽也感觉到哪里不对劲，就是鬼灯那家伙竟然大半截都露在外面，一定是故意的，这个爱折磨人的恶鬼。

“恶鬼，你怎么⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯麻利的⋯⋯”  
“我们不是不熟吗？我怎么会知道您的敏感点在哪呢？”  
“恶鬼，现在是吵这个的时候吗！嗯⋯⋯再深一点⋯⋯”

白泽忍不住伸手往后抓住鬼灯的侧腰，带领他深入。

“没想到您的敏感点这么深呢。”

恶鬼就是恶鬼，都这样子了还⋯⋯爽了却无法爽透，白泽发出了更急促的喘息，已经知道能够更快活，平常鬼灯都发狠的往深处顶弄的，一直操上他的敏感点直到他高潮缴械。

“喔？原来您是会让不熟的人把你操成这样的。”  
“才、才不是⋯⋯”

鬼灯在白泽背后冷笑一声，连续几下都正中白泽的前列腺，他早就已经过分熟悉的地方。

“说，谁最会操你？”  
“唔⋯⋯过分⋯⋯”  
“喔？”  
“鬼、鬼灯！”

鬼灯满意了，从一手掐红了白泽的侧腰，另一手来到白泽胸前，捏住了挺立的乳头，肆意拉扯，疼痛与快感层层交叠。

“啊啊啊——！”


End file.
